<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something About Us by neatmonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479767">Something About Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatmonster/pseuds/neatmonster'>neatmonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Frank and Karen are very chill, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Frank Castle, Bisexual Karen Page, Confused feelings and a little jealousy from the reader's part, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Some angst, Tragedy Free Frank &amp; Karen, eventual polyamory relationship, other characters might appear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatmonster/pseuds/neatmonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Karen have an open relationship when they move across the hall from your apartment, something you find out after making good friends with Karen. You quickly fall in love with her as you two get closer and closer. Soon you start feeling something for Frank too and it's confusing the hell out of you. Eventually, they invite you to be part of their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/Karen Page, Frank Castle/Karen Page/Reader, Frank Castle/Reader, Karen Page/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Gallery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reader background: She's an artist working at an art gallery.</p><p>I'm not used to writing reader inserts but I'm trying to keep it as vague as possible so it applies to all women. If you have any tips on how to improve this, as long as you're nice, I'd take any constructive criticism.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karen and Frank moved across the hall from your door about five months ago. </p><p>You made friends with Karen almost instantly when you started bumping into each other everyday at the same time leaving for work. It took you little longer to get to know Frank cause his job as a security guard has him out at very odd hours of the night but eventually you become good enough friends with both of them. </p><p>After a few coffees and lunches Karen straight up told you that Frank and her were in an open relationship and that she was interested in you. Caught blindsided and flattered, you didn’t know how to respond, you actually liked Karen the same way but after your last relationship you weren't sure engaging with someone who was completely in love with someone else was your best move. </p><p>That day you took her shopping to help her pick a few art pieces for their apartment. She trusted your eye, you being an artist and all and after two beers and helping her hang those paintings you two ended up making out on their couch. </p><p>When trying to wrap your mind around it Karen said it could be casual, that it doesn't have to be anything deep and at the beginning it was just that, uncomplicated; just two friends hanging and making out sometimes until it escalated to sex, then she became all that you could think about. </p><p>Then there's Frank. His intentions are yet a mystery to you if any. He knows about the two of you, as there's no secrets between them and after a few weeks you feel your cheeks heating up every time he looks at you. He's clearly enjoying watching you turn into a nervous mess like that every time he does.</p><p>You're not sure if him making you feel that way is from knowing that his girlfriend went down on you on several occasions or that you wished that he was involved as well. </p><p>Your new found feelings are confusing as hell. You've always liked men and women but you've been only involved in monogamous relationships so far and you feel way over your head on this. </p><p>Today, having to cancel your dinner plans with her because you were called last minute to work on a Friday night is a total nuisance, especially since you haven't seen each other for a couple of weeks. It was either that or being unemployed again. Your boss practically said that you had to cover for Josh or forget about showing up again. </p><p>You were really looking forward to hanging out with her tonight and you saw each other very briefly in the afternoon before rushing to catch up with the preparations of the exposition; she didn't mind at all when you told her, in fact she suggested meeting you at the gallery instead and then walk home together.</p><p>So at this very moment you find yourself thinking about her while keeping your hands busy fixing some itty-bitty trendy snacks over the catering table when you're quickly pulled out of your thoughts by your boss' snapping fingers urging you to fix new drinks as well. It’s not like you’re above this but you’ve worked long enough there to be reduced like that again. Nobody for that matter deserves to be snapped at in that manner but you can only sight through your nose and keep up with her demands.</p><p>The gallery is packed when Karen enters the place, elegant as usual in her silk blouse and pencil skirt delicately taking her coat off as her curled hair drapes over one of her shoulders. You look at yourself wondering why you decided to put on your faux leather leggings and a mustard sweater that looked cuter when you bought it.</p><p>“Sorry, I'm late,” her mouth draws an apologetic pout.</p><p>You let out a long sigh, stressed, "I'm glad you're here now. Give me your coat." </p><p>Extending your arm you carry her coat and hand her a glass of wine before showing her around. Stopping to look at some of the photos exposed she moves your hair out of the way and whispers to your ear that she likes yours better, tenderly kissing your earlobe knowing how crazy it drives you.</p><p>Then you climb the industrial staircase leading to the office space. </p><p>You hang her coat on your chair while she gracefully sits on your desk crossing a leg over the other, sipping on her drink eying you and your anxious bite on your lower lip behind her glass.</p><p>“You're so fucking cute when you're in nervous.” She gushes, placing the glass on the surface.</p><p>“I feel like a mess today.” You confess low, beaming nervously. </p><p>“Well, you're not, you're incredible.” Her head tilts grinning and waving her fingers, beckoning you. </p><p>Stepping closer her palms spread to frame your face. Your hands move effortlessly smoothing up her hips as she presses her lips together on the corner of your mouth before parting to taste your kiss. You open your mouth slightly as her tongue slips between your lips. </p><p>This is so much different than those few first sloppy kisses on the couch. Here, you find yourself melting on the plane of her tongue and anchored to her hands firmly stroking your skin, wishing to have this every day. </p><p>She hums delighted on your tongue as the moment heats up and your palm smooths down her thigh as she uncrosses her leg; meeting the hem of her skirt your fingers slip under, pushing the fabric up and caressing over her thigh highs. Your hand stops moving close to her groin, massaging her flesh on the inside of her leg firmly.</p><p>Her fingers rake softly at the back of your hair as the kissing halts momentarily. Her eyes shut and her breathing hitches when you brush over her lace panties, teasing on her clit in circle motion. Her hips shift and she parts wider straining the fabric of the skirt and giving you more space to push her panties aside and catch the dampness of her pussy right on your digits. </p><p>Smearing her juices all over her folds, you push two fingers inside, using your thumb to rub on her clit. Karen starts sucking on your lips desperately, muffling her sounds as you go faster until she crumbles on your fingers. </p><p>“I fucking missed you,” she pants over your mouth.</p><p>“I missed you too.” Your lips pull up and you two stay there for a minute until she recovers. </p><p>The moment is suddenly gone when hearing the loud heels stomping on the stairs as Karen quickly pulls herself together before your boss comes finding you; snapping again and sending you to manage the sales. </p><p><i>Worth it.</i> You think to yourself, clearing your throat and going back to work.</p><p>At the end night you gotta stay to clean and close the place, Karen keeps you company meanwhile.</p><p>"Any chance of seeing your art here? Someday I hope," Karen nods sweetly at you, spinning around and gesturing at the brick walls as you finish tying the trash bag. </p><p>That's the plan, you wouldn't be putting up with so much crap from your boss otherwise. </p><p>“Yeah, maybe.” You smile at her before using the backdoor to take the trash out. You make sure to close every door right and take a quick look around. </p><p>“So, how was your trip?” You ask, organizing your boss' desk before gathering your stuff. </p><p>“Good, it was good.” She utters a little evasive knowing that you two chatted over text daily. </p><p>"Tell me at least you didn't check the news." </p><p>She gives you an amusing look and you shake your head. </p><p>“I thought the point of it was to disconnect.” You glance at her lifting an eyebrow.</p><p>“And I did.” She counters with a small laugh and a shoulder shrug, “but I also like to know what's going on back here.”</p><p>“Frank didn’t care?”</p><p>“Oh, no. He knows that I can’t ever completely disconnect, he’s fine with it. I mean... I had to fight him a couple times to get my phone back but he gives up easily with me.”</p><p>“Everyone does, huh?” You pause to look at her again. </p><p>“You should talk.” She playfully quips at you having her wrapped around your finger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Clouded Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After closing the gallery you two walk to the subway to get home.</p><p>On the ride, you stand gripping on the bar and facing each other while Karen’s free arm casually links around your waist as she leans to kiss your face sweetly before whispering into your ear everything she’s been thinking about doing to you while she was away.</p><p>It gets overly intimate every time she makes a move like that. In mere months she has learned everything that is to know about you. From anyone on the outside, it might look like you two are an actual couple but in reality when the play is over she’d get back to the other side of the hallway with her boyfriend.</p><p>It annoys you at times that it has to be like that. You thought you could keep it casual but you’re actually falling for her and on this moment she takes the time to spell everything right into your ear clouding any sense left in your head to bring it to a stop.</p><p>You know she’s not gonna leave Frank for you, that’s completely out of the question, so you just go with it even knowing that at some point it’s going to hurt. It already is.</p><p>Arriving at your building you bump into Frank as the elevator doors slide open to your floor.</p><p>“Hey, babe.” Karen smiles exiting the elevator as he tilts to peck on her mouth before greeting her back.</p><p>Then he looks at you kindly, “good to see you again.”</p><p>“Good to see you, too.” You repeat as the corner of your mouth acts up, pulling a shy smile on your face as you hold the elevator door open for him.</p><p>“Thanks.” He quickly replaces your hand as you move out of the way.</p><p>“You staying at Curt’s?” Asks Karen.</p><p>Frank nods casually, “I’ll be back in the morning. Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.” Karen beams as Frank hits the button on the elevator and disappears behind it.</p><p>It still gets a little awkward when Frank is in the mix, maybe you two haven’t spent that much time together or alone at all. Karen suggested a couple times that you two should get coffee or something on your own to get to know each other better. Unintentionally, you keep making excuses to avoid ending up with him to the point she’s actually suspicious something’s going on with you, hinting at times that you might not like him at all. Which is quite the opposite.</p><p>Karen and you don’t waste any time once you’re inside your place. Clothes quickly fly all around and in less than a minute she’s on top of you naked, eagerly claiming all of you with hands and mouth as she descends from your lips to your core like she whispered to you earlier on the subway car.</p><p>Her hands are all over you finding your breast as you spread your legs over her shoulders. She blows softly over your pussy before diving with her tongue as you ball the sheets of your bed enjoying her lapping deliciously on your clit. </p><p>Your legs tense up in anticipation and you gasp at her name while her lips wrap around your nub sucking to the last end nerve. Your hips shift and tremble; going breathless as the orgasm overcomes you.</p><p>When your eyes flick open Karen is hovering over your face, smiling softly and palming your lower abdomen as it heaves, feeling pure utter warmth under her hand.</p><p>You swallow and inhale as you reach to place your palm over hers. Relaxing there for a moment you pull her head down to meet her lips tenderly.</p><p>She hums in your mouth and you feel her teeth smiling as her fingers dance over your skin once more, reaching between your legs and probing two into your slickness.</p><p>“Fuck.” You whimper breathing at the corner of her mouth as her pace picks up promptly, stirring new juices out of you as she strokes in and out harshly.</p><p>You cling to her sides as she watches you struggle and twitch by her hand when your walls flutter for a second time clutching around her fingers.</p><p>She peppers your face with kisses slowly as you come down from your high.</p><p>“You own me one now.” She utters playfully in between kisses.</p><p>Your teeth bare and you huff through your nose.</p><p>When you’re totally recovered you switch places to return the favor. You note her hands messing and fisting your hair as your thumb circles around the entrance and your tongue juts out to tease at her clit.</p><p>She’s already drenched and swollen from watching you come when your lips wrap around her clit as you replace that thumb with your index and middle fingers; pushing up to the hilt your knuckles curl tapping on the roof and finding her g-spot easily as she basks in loudly, moaning wildly as you start sucking viciously on her until she melts on your bed.</p><p>Both in a haze you snuggle together. She likes to spoon you as much as you love being held like that by her long arms and since Frank left for the night, she stays till morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Between their lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm of your phone goes off loudly when you're making coffee. Karen is still asleep in your bed, feet away from the kitchenette, and you glance over your shoulder to see the sound didn't disturb her resting.</p><p>On the screen, a reminder from your calendar sits still for a date set this afternoon.</p><p>Your friend Trish has been insisting, close to berating, that you should try going out with someone who is actually free. She’s completely privy to what you’re up to with Karen. You’ve always been very close and you trust her with your life. Right now, she worries that you’ve fallen too deep and wants nothing more than to see you happy, <i>happier</i> than you are now. Trish can clearly see that this sporadic fling you have with Karen is not cutting it for you anymore.</p><p>It only took Frank and Karen to go away to realize that it’d never be more than this, so, you let your friend set you up for a blind date with someone she had on her show thinking would be perfect for you.</p><p>Her name is Colleen, she's a sensei and has her own dojo in Chinatown. That's all you know from your text convo. </p><p>But now, your eyes dart back and forth between the beautiful girl tangled in your sheets and the screen…</p><p>You open the text chain, tapping nervously at the back of your phone case, trying to come up with an excuse to cancel when your phone starts ringing.</p><p>Trish. She's like a freaking mind reader. </p><p>You sigh listening absentmindedly to her blabbering at the other side of the line telling you that you’re being delusional. Shifting on your feet, you eye Karen again, as Trish threatens to punch you next time if you don’t meet with Colleen. </p><p>"I won't cancel, alright?" You cave in before ending the call and resuming breakfast.</p><p>You have your cup of coffee in bed, leaning on the headboard with your bare legs stretched and one crossing over the other while Karen collects her discarded clothes from the floor. Instead of dressing up back into them, she grabs and slips into one of your t-shirts just to cross that hallway between your door and hers.</p><p>You give her a funny look since that would be the third shirt stolen from you.</p><p>Witness to that expression, she spins around grinning and showing her half exposed butt playfully, “oh, you don't mind, do you?” </p><p>A smile flashes your face, shaking your head in amusement as she crawls back into bed, crowding your legs with the same spunk: hips slinking and bare teeth pressed on her lower lip. Closing the distance to your mouth, sweetly smooching your lips.</p><p>“I gotta go but come over for dinner, we’re having some friends over.” </p><p>Your head nods, and you quickly take it back as the date comes to mind again.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m meeting someone later.”</p><p>“Bring them.” </p><p>“Sure.” You agree, somewhat comically, knowing there’s now way you’re bringing a first blind date into the mix.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Late in the afternoon, you end up in a tavern with Colleen having some food and a couple beers with you, aloof most of the time and, utterly annoyed at yourself for not being more actively open to meet other people.</p><p>The woman in front of you is bright and just as beautiful. She could probably break both your arms and legs easily.</p><p>At some point you stare for a little too long at that beauty mark above her upper lip that reminds you of Karen.</p><p>
  <i>God, you gotta stop doing that. Stop thinking about her.</i>
</p><p>Close to impossible. You recite on autopilot the usual stories about school or the nagging of your boss to Colleen while the two of you walk aimlessly through the city.</p><p>It doesn’t go as bad as you though but it’s not great either.</p><p>You text Trish on the way back home. Honestly, you're thankful she’s watching out for you but there wasn’t that <i>je ne sais quoi</i> you feel when you're with Karen. You tell her just as much.</p><p>When you arrive at your building, you hear music coming from Frank and Karen’s.</p><p>Drawn to it, you tentatively knock twice on their door. It’s Frank who opens and invites you into the empty apartment.</p><p>“They went up to the roof.” He explains, rolling the sleeves of his henley before moving dishes from the table to the countertop, “there was this meteor shower or star crossin’ shit.”</p><p>Your chin dips lightly, offering, “need help with that?”</p><p>“No, please, grab a beer and sit. There’s food if you're hungry.” </p><p>“I already ate.” You slip out of your jacket, take a cold one from their fridge and sit on one of the stools at the island with Frank’s back on you as he starts washing plates.</p><p>Looking to the side, you see Karen’s phone hooked to the speakers as your head moves shyly to the beat.</p><p>“So, you don’t like stars?” You ask for nothing better to say. </p><p>“Rather keep my eyes on what’s in front of me.” He says with no flirtation in his tone whatsoever but quickly checks you out over his shoulder. You can’t see his lips curving when his face turns away.</p><p>Your cheeks feel hot all of a sudden and you stare down at the bottle in your hand.</p><p>“Did you have fun on your trip?” </p><p>“Yeah, was good, but you already know that cause Karen was on the phone with you half the time so-” He hints a little annoyed, turning off the faucet and shifting on his feet to look at you as he towel-dries his hands.</p><p>Worrying your brow, “I’m sorry, I had no idea, she-”</p><p>Frank scoffs promptly, throwing the kitchen towel at you, “I’m fuckin’ with you. You’re so easy.”</p><p>“Funny.” You inhale and bite the inside of your cheek, moving the towel aside as the music playing changes to a mid-tempo song.</p><p>“That was mean, I’m sorry.” He says softly, leaning and propping his elbows on the counter; his stare levels with yours.</p><p>“It's okay.” You brush off half smiling and agreeing, “we <i>do</i> have a texting problem to be honest.”</p><p>Changing the subject, “how come you weren’t here for dinner?”</p><p>“I, uh... I went on a date.”</p><p>“Yeah? Was it good?” He tilts his beer to his lips.</p><p>Shrugging, “it could’ve gone better.”</p><p>Frank locks eyes for a second before the door swings open, welcoming the rest of the party in. </p><p>There’s Foggy, Marci, Curt, Sarah, Matt, Brett and two more people you’ve never met before. You wave and greet them as they all scather all around the apartment.</p><p>Karen stops by the door beaming when seeing the two of you together.</p><p>"Aww, my two favorite people having a beer.”</p><p>The next thing she does is sling both her arms around your neck and smooth your hair relentlessly while she stares at Frank.</p><p>“Isn’t she pretty?” And she kisses your face, making both of you laugh.</p><p>“Frank, look at her.” She insists.</p><p>He clears his throat and nods at you, “yeah, she's beautiful.” </p><p>“Did you take something?” You chuckle.</p><p>“Just wine.” She hums, hugging you tighter.</p><p>“A lot of wine.” Frank mouths at you.</p><p>The music goes louder when Marci starts messing with the volume, dragging everybody to dance.</p><p>“Dance with me, beautiful.” She purrs in your ear, lifting a brow at him. “Frank doesn’t mind.”</p><p>“Be my guest.” Frank keeps grinning at you like an asshole.</p><p>Reluctantly, she ushers you to dance with the rest, kicking her shoes off before guiding you to twirl and curl in her arms a few times.</p><p>When the party starts dying and everyone is taking off you catch Frank laughing with Curt by the door. Frank hits him playfully on the shoulder before grabbing his jaw and sealing his lips.</p><p>You politely try not to stare while reaching for your jacket, but Frank plays a little too aggressively with him and you can see some lip pulling at the end.</p><p>It's just another of those puzzling moments that you can’t grasp what you’re feeling but it’s absolutely one of the hottest things you’ve ever seen. Jealousy comes to mind. Most definitely. </p><p>“Hey, leaving already?” Karen asks, coming back from the bathroom.</p><p>“It’s late, I should go to sleep.”</p><p>“Stay one more song.” The tip of her nose nuzzles yours, hugging your neck as your hands rest on her hips.</p><p>Sighing long, your head leans indulging her wishes. </p><p>The door closes seeing the last one out and Karen whispers in your ear. “You want Frank to dance with us?”</p><p>“Are you still drunk?”</p><p>“No, sweetheart. This is all me.” She hushes, “and I... I know you like him too. Just a dance, please?”</p><p>“Just a dance?” </p><p>“Just a dance.” She repeats and beckons Frank to come closer.</p><p>You can still hear the music distinctively sounding something slow from Daft Punk when Frank presses his chest against your back and locks his arms around you, placing a palm on your stomach and the other loose somewhere around your hip. </p><p>Your hands don’t know what to do so they just follow Karen’s hips.</p><p>She bows to kiss you. One of her hands cup your face as the back of your nape touches his chest. You feel him sweetly pressing his lips at the top of your hair as the three of you sway vaguely to the rhythm.</p><p>Having your body acutely aware of everything that is going on, Karen parts wider to find your tongue. </p><p>One of your palms moves over Frank’s hand and you lace fingers with him. You note one of his fingers sneak under the hem of your sweater. Wanting to feel more of him, you push his hand fully underneath the fabric to catch the warmth of his palm against your stomach. </p><p>You don’t need booze or drugs to feel hazy cause your head starts spinning when he dips to kiss your neck at the same time. His lips are tender, tongue slipping in between to brush pleasantly on your skin. </p><p>Pulling back from your mouth, Karen nibbles the opposite side of your neck and your body starts buzzing. </p><p>Caught between their lips, your eyes shut and your mouth gapes, panting softly.</p><p>“Do you want Frank to kiss you?” Karen proposes close to your earlobe.</p><p>Stepping into dangerous territory, you nod.</p><p>Like a puppet dancing at her will, you spin in the middle; Karen takes his spot and holds your hands, snaking your joined arms around your waist. </p><p>Frank swallows, framing your jaw and looking at you deeply. A thumb swipes your lips before replacing it with his mouth. It’s not as forward as Karen’s or as intense as you saw him do with Curt. He takes his time loving your lips before finding your tongue.  </p><p>You feel every part of your body reacting and coming alive to different sensations every other second. Your pulse throbs in your ears with the beat. Karen’s mouthing close to your collarbone is bringing your skin to prickle. Your lip lock with Frank grows desperate and hungry and you half moan in his mouth. </p><p>It feels amazing having all that attention just for you at once. Increasingly more overwhelming as it reaches your core all together.</p><p>Your breath hitches and the song ends right on cue, breaking the spell as you both bull back from the kiss half panting. </p><p>Frank presses his forehead against yours, and you stay sandwiched between both for a beat.</p><p>It doesn’t go further. They don’t push and you don’t ask for more either.</p><p>Close to midnight, like a horny Cinderella, you go back to your place to seal the deal with yourself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song playing was 'Something about Us' by Daft Punk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>